


夏末童话

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 尽管安东尼奥·萨列里又度过了很多个夏天，却再也没见到过那样耀眼的野牵牛。是西安场的无料。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	夏末童话

萨列里是一棵冬青树。   
他不是野外随随便便长出来的灌木，缺乏照料，长得又太随心所欲，失去了观赏的趣味；也不是道旁聊作点缀的普通绿植，疲惫的园林工人挥舞着大剪子，将溢出标准线的新生枝芽干脆全部剪去，只为将叶片的断肢摆弄成直线。   
他是一棵生长在花园里的冬青树，得到了花园主人的格外照看。即使并非名贵的品种，但对方还是乐意仔细修剪他丛生的每一条枝干。   
他的朋友罗森博格是一只灵巧的雀鸟。萨列里没办法明确分辨出这位朋友的种属，只知道无论是炎热的夏天，还是萧瑟的秋冬，罗森博格总是绕着他叽叽喳喳地啼鸣，分享他在花园之外的见闻。   
尽管罗森博格总是夸大其词，偶然还会偷吃其他植物的种子，但他的陪伴使得萨列里没那么孤独了。 

这花园里四季都是常绿的，诸般花卉接连开放，接连死亡。   
雏菊已经谢了许久，那些淡雅的白色总苞片、金黄色的半球总苞都已同春天一道谢别。他们的种子被花园的主人收集了起来，或许来年会同他们的父辈一起，又在早春时节归来，敲响花园旁那扇木屋的门。   
这些天真烂漫的意大利族裔，一向很受青睐，在此地长盛不衰。   
玫瑰收敛了浓重的妆容，在冷风下懒散地摇晃。再过些日子，叶片也会随之凋零。但是，任哪一株植物都知道，这群绛红的美人明年又会招摇起来。   
对此，萨列里不作评价。   
八月末，现在是金盏花和大丽花的好时节。金盏，这些明媚的孩子身着明黄色的衣裙，在日光下舞蹈，享受最后的夏天。还有成簇的风铃花，他们诚然已显露出疲惫的模样，却还勉强支撑着沉重的头颅，转动绛紫色的的裙摆，像独自支撑舞台的女高音，挥动纤细的手臂。   
然而这正是使萨列里感到孤独与厌倦的缘故。   
这些植物在每一个冬春之间悄然蔓生，自我滋长、自我消亡，像一条永远看不到尽头的衔尾蛇。时光的轮转使这些新鲜面孔变得陈旧且扁平，像一张又一张没有任何装饰的面具，在他眼底下晃来晃去，仿佛自鸣钟停不下来的发条，或是永远留不住的落叶。   
萨列里垂下眼，观察起自己根部的泥土。   
在他浓密的荫蔽下，有一位不速之客正悄悄地往外爬呢。 

当小牵牛花莫扎特的花芽在夏末生发出来的时候，冬青树萨列里是第一个发现他的。当时，萨列里琢磨着，这不起眼的小家伙，一定是最平平无奇、最蠢笨的那种。   
但萨列里偏偏想看看。他有许久没见过这样不识时务的外来者了。明明夜里的风已经凉了下来，连绵的雨丝将花草的枝叶片片剥离，像肢解犹自温热的尸体。但这不知好歹的牵牛花仍然倔强地顶开土壤，脆弱的枝叶挨着萨列里的身躯伸展开来。   
实在是太近了。   
萨列里绷起了脸，枝叶随风而无意义地抖动着，却挡开了罗森博格的目光。   
或许这小家伙是被前几天的那场风雨裹挟着推搡过来的，第一次远离家庭，远离亲人，缺乏指导，于是在错误的节点里把自己埋进了土里，又在错误的时间发了芽。   
弱小的绿芽在不怎么温暖的晚风里飘摇，可这植株的根系却意外强韧，紧紧扒着脚下的泥土，像是丝毫不曾察觉似的，快活地生长。   
萨列里矜持地理了理领口，正要与这位新来的住客打个招呼，可这株可怜的小牵牛花倒摆了摆纤细的枝叶，抢了他的台词。   
“您好呀，萨列里大师！沃尔夫冈•阿玛迪乌斯•莫扎特，一个永不停歇的旅行者，为您效劳！”   
旅行者？这怎么可能？   
如果是迁徙的候鸟——他们的确是天生的旅行家，每年的春秋季节都会来一场漫长的旅行——或者是什么有足的动物，譬如一只猫，是的，他们是可以旅行的。   
但是一株落在泥土里便无力行动的植物，他要怎么旅行呢？这不可能，甚至会要了他的命。   
萨列里感到困惑。他的枝桠簌簌摇动起来，那几乎是一棵冬青树所能制造的最大声响了。罗森博格绕在他身边飞来飞去，更是因这句话而笑得前仰后合。   
“您在笑什么？”莫扎特反倒生气了，“您这只小家雀，恐怕连这座宅子都没飞出去过，空有翅膀，却活得像一只宠物。还有您，”他转头看向萨列里，“您在这里安逸得太久啦，可谁说我们就不能旅行呢？”   
萨列里讷讷地收敛了动静，又恢复了平静的模样。罗森博格气得跳脚，像是要冲下去啄断莫扎特那纤细的藤。   
莫扎特冲着这只肥嘟嘟的雀鸟吐了吐舌头，转身抱住了萨列里。   
有的冬青树表面八风不动，其实心里慌的一批。   
“您…您要干什么？”   
萨列里觉得自己的嗓子有点紧。他的叶子几乎要像含羞草似的翻卷起来，炎热的夏日为他叶片表面染上了近乎墨色的苍翠，可此时却不经意露出更苍白些的叶底，像人露出脆弱的手腕与颈子，献予斧钺之下。   
“莫！扎！特！！！”   
罗森博格的声音又尖又亮，都快要破音了。   
“安东尼奥，安东、安东、安东，借我靠一会嘛，我会给您讲我的故事，就作为缠在您身上晒太阳的交换？”   
听听，这都是什么话，暧昧又含混。这小家伙就这样亲昵地叫他的名字，仿佛他俩已经结下了什么深厚的友谊。何况，缠着一棵冬青树往上爬，能看到什么风景呢？   
萨列里点了点头。   
“萨！列！里！！！”   
今天，整个世界都背叛了罗森博格。   
但无论如何，他们成交了。莫扎特黏黏糊糊地攀上了萨列里的脚踝，一直向上爬到肩膀的位置，懒洋洋地将指尖伸出去，摇摇摆摆地晒太阳。这位置对于一株牵牛来说也够高的。   
现在，萨列里有点相信他是一棵会旅行的牵牛花了。   
与此同时，莫扎特宣称自己是一位旅行家的传言也在花园里流行起来。花园里漂亮的小姐、先生们毫不掩饰面上惊愕的神色，或是翻着颜色浓烈的裙摆，或是扬起礼服后摆，像孔雀略带敌意地亮出尾羽似的，嘲笑起莫扎特的痴心妄想。   
莫扎特当然能听见，但他才不在乎。他趴在萨列里身上对那些低矮的植物做鬼脸，嘲笑他们都是寸步难行的小矮子，然后伸个懒腰，继续给萨列里讲故事，讲他经历过的旅行。   
其实，那所谓的旅行也并不是格外鲜见的传奇。无非是在莫扎特还是种子的时候，随凋落的花和流水一起离开，又机缘巧合爬上了案，一路走走停停，被各种力量推着向未知的方向出发罢了。   
当然，莫扎特是不能同意萨列里的看法的。   
“您难道没有经历过那样的时光吗？在黑暗里漂流，在深邃的时间之外流浪。我们不能亲眼见到世界，却能触摸到温度的流转，灵魂被水流以温柔的力量抚摸，接受大地与风的亲吻。您将指尖伸出去呀，日光仍然要拥抱您呢！”   
他摇晃着柔软的枝叶，像是要带着萨列里触摸阳光，又像是要给冬青树以一个日光气味的拥抱。   
萨列里像是被蛊惑了似的，闭上了眼睛。他确实感受到了拥抱，可却不是来自日广汽，而是来自莫扎特。孱弱的生命以温柔的力量缠绕着他，藤蔓在他肢体间缠绵摩挲，比日光的触感来得真实百倍。   
“我感受到了。”他这样说。   
年轻的小旅行家便满意地眯起了眼。末了，他还得意地宣布了自己的胜利——每一棵植物都应该是旅行家！   
萨列里哑口无言。   
其实他不太记得了，过去的记忆在他脑海里显得太过遥远，模糊得不成样子。他好像就那么慢慢生长出来，符合一颗冬青树该有的样子。没有惊天动地的旅行，不曾经历过时节流转，就稳稳当当地落在土地里，生根发芽，逐年生长。   
但是莫扎特……莫扎特让他的生命鲜活起来，连带着那些凌乱破碎的记忆都有了温度。他沉默地抿紧了嘴唇，像咽下一枚青涩的果子。 

后来，秋天果然来了。   
正如萨列里所预言得那样，莫扎特选错了时节。牵牛花本就是一年期的脆弱生命，而莫扎特更是以惊人的速度随温度渐冷而消瘦，不过是一夜寒风，就像是抽走了他的全部生命力。那个夏末时节格外热情、肆意张扬的莫扎特，轻易便坍塌了。   
就像是他把全部的活力和生的意志，都填进了短短的十几天里，爆发之后，便只有寥落的下场。   
萨列里一直都知道会这样。甚至，这是他愿意让莫扎特的藤蔓与他共生的原因之一。当时他想着，反正这个小家伙也活不久了。   
啊，他得偿所愿了。   
“您会康复的。”   
萨列里的声音听起来有些干涩，像一枚生锈的齿轮，勉强转动起来。   
莫扎特倒并不多么沮丧。秋天的太阳有些冷，他便收回了向外伸出的枝叶，环抱住萨列里的肩颈。这个拥抱也是凉的，几乎令冬青树战栗起来。   
“安东尼奥，我的大师，您不必这样难过。这是我的命运呀，您也是知道的。您看这秋天多么漂亮，叶子染上层层叠叠的明亮色彩。啊，多么冷酷，又多么美丽。生命是美的，于是连它的逝去都这样美。”   
他的声音虚弱得像是一截飘摇的烛火，像挂在院墙上的断了线的风筝。但他又确实是快乐的，仿佛连死亡也不能阻断这位旅行家的旅程。   
啊，现在，萨列里承认他是一位旅行家了。   
“莫扎特……”   
“我知道您要说什么，亲爱的大师，安东尼奥，您不必为我伤心。我只是要踏上新的旅途，这是我计划好的行程。现在我的向导就要来接我啦。至于您，大师，您还有很长的夏天要享受呢。”   
顿了顿，他趴在萨列里身上笑了起来：“别担心我，好吗？我们终究会重逢的。”   
萨列里于是沉默了下去。他能说什么呢？这个秋天如此寒冷，连罗森博格都闭上了嘴，缩在窝里懒得动了。   
莫扎特的枝叶也逐渐泛黄，萎靡下去。他说话的声音越来越小，终于有一天，萨列里再也听不到这家伙叽叽喳喳的吵嘴了。他的枝条甚至被风摧折而散落下去，像殉道的修士。   
后来，到了椋鸟迁徙的时间。莫扎特伴着鸟类扇动翅膀的风彻底离开了。   
啊，这是他新的旅行。萨列里打心里这样相信着。 

打那以后，萨列里又度过了很多个冬天和夏天。他无数次在秋天里想起这样一位故人，却没有再见过任何一株这样别致的野牵牛。


End file.
